The present invention relates generally to pressurized tanks, and more particularly to pressurized tanks used on an aircraft for potable water.
The aircraft industry currently employs pressurized tanks constructed of dense metal alloys to transport and make use of potable water on board an aircraft. Potable water on an aircraft may be used for direct human consumption, food preparation, hygienic activities, and sanitation. For example, water may be used for the preparation of hot and cold beverages for consumption, reconstituting dehydrated foods, ingestion from cold water taps or water fountains, brushing of teeth, hand washing, cleaning of utensils, lavatory use, and onboard showering facilities.
In general, any tank for use in an aircraft is subjected to pressure, vibration, flight loads, and shock stresses. The pressure, in particular, can create large bending stresses on flat walls of the tanks. Metal tanks have internal bracing to support various sections and joints that are under such stresses, especially those portions with flat walls and sharp corners. However, metal tanks are relatively heavy. The higher the total weight of an aircraft the more fuel that is required to fly. Thus, it is desirable to find a lightweight conformable tank which can withstand the pressure, vibration, flight loads, and shock stresses encountered on board an aircraft to improve its fuel efficiency.